Lost and Found
by CallMePatrickOrCallMeNothing
Summary: When Draco is exiled to the muggle world. He is alone and heart broken. The only person he knows in this strange new world is the boss he was assigned before being exiled for 10 years. R&R(A/N Dramione. The title will change when I think of a good one I will take suggestions as I get further in. Hermione was not there during the war)


**Chapter 1**

**Draco's P.O.V**

I sat in the office of one of the many officials' supposedly in charge of carrying out my penalty. I was not very excited nor was I scared. I knew things would be alright. I'm a Malfoy, how hard could it possibly be to live in the muggle world for ten years, with no magic.

Ten years with no Magic.

Holy fucking crap I'm was going to die! I can't do shit without magic. The reality of the situation hurt as bad as the mark on my arm does.

Well, I guess Pansy could come live with me in the muggle world and help me out where help is needed. Pansy Parkinson. Now she was wonderful. She was like a servant with benefits, a servant with a good status and money, but not as wealthy or with such a status as mine. She's talked about marriage before and we are engaged, so hopefully nothing will interfere with that.

Just as the thought crossed my mind the official walked in.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. I'm Mr. Clampton," He said in a heavy Geordie accent. He was quite pale and had very dark hair. His eyes were dark as stones as if he enjoyed his job of removing wizard's magic. As if he got pleasure from the pain.

"So, will this hurt?" I asked. This guy freaked me out. He was a legal Voldemort. Nope… nope…nope, no way this guy is getting near me and my blonde hair. No way. Not after that comparison.

"It's different for everyone. Some people say it's like being lite on fire ten times, and others say it's a relief," Mr. Clampton said. "First things first though. Pull a card," he said holding five cards in his hands.

"Uh why?" I asked genuinely confused. He tells me I may be in a shit tons load of pain then tells me to pull a card.

"Mr. Malfoy, just pull a card and we can get this over with," Mr. Clampton said leaning back to rest his bum on the front of his desk. I sighed and pulled a card. I didn't even look at it before Mr. Clampton took the card from me once again.

"Very nice choice. You are one lucky boy" Mr. Clampton said smiling.

"Uh why?" I asked once again.

"Oh, you see you chose apartment 392C in Manchester, England. Your apartment will be on the Upper East Side. A decent place to live," Mr. Clampton said writing down the card on a form. He pulled out another deck. "Pull a card." I once again pulled a card and got it snatched.

"What is this one?" I asked tiredly.

"It's your job of course. They found out what field's you may do well in, and found positions in Manchester with ex- wizards or squibs in Manchester for you," He said.

"By 'they', you mean…" Draco said.

"The cards of course," Mr. Clampton said. "Once again Mr. Malfoy, very good choice. You will be working as the assistant for a rather famous musician. She'll be informed of the job and also give you tips for survival out in the mysterious world of muggles."

"Okay, so what now?" I asked.

"Pull out your wand, and point it at your heart," I did as he said with shaking hands and sweaty palms. Was I nervous? No I couldn't be. Malfoys don't get nervous. "Now say,'_ aufero potestatem transferam magicae'."_

I repeated the words in a shaking voice and a pain shot throw my body. My wand seemed to dig deeper into my chest. It burnt and it felt worse than when the dark mark was forced onto my arm. I screamed. My body felt drained and I felt sick to my stomach, and just like that the pain was gone and I heard the clanking of metal hit the ground. I looked down at my former wand. It now looked like a jagged thin silver blade. It was harsh and looked as evil as the devil. I feel to my knees now feeling powerless.

"I'm going to go get the physician to make sure there aren't any problems with your body that your magic was protecting you from," Clampton said. I only nodded. I ran my hands through my hair. It was still silk and felt the same. I felt my facial features next. Everything seemed the same. Then I looked at my left forearm. It was gone. That hideous mark was gone. I tried to touch my back, when I felt smooth easy skin I was shocked. The scared skin was healed.

Clampton walked in with a woman. She was older probably her mid-fifties. She seemed kind. She looked me over ran some quick tests it only took about 15 minutes, seeing she had magic. "Well, Mr. Malfoy you are a very healthy boy. The only problem is that you are slightly allergic to bees. So don't get stung. But other than that you are good to go," She said kindly. She quickly left. Mr. Clampton smiled.

"We will give you 24 hours to say your goodbyes and get a bag full of stuff you need that isn't magical," He said. I nodded and Mr. Clampton apparated me to the manor.

***later That Day***

I laid on the couch in the drawing room when I saw the flames in the fire place turn green. Pansy appeared.

"How could you," She yelled almost in tears.

"What are you taking about, love?" I asked standing up to go comfort her.

"How could you… let them take your magic and freeze your accounts!?" She screamed at me.

"Pansy, dear-"I started before she interrupted.

"No, I am not your dear or your love. Not anymore. You have no Status no power. No money to your name that is accessible," She cried beating her fists on my chests as I tried to comfort her.

"So? That shouldn't matter," I said.

"Draco, I don't think you get it. You will be a muggle for ten years, and I hate the filthy creatures. So in reference I hate you as well," Pansy said straightening up. She took of the ring from her left ring finger and threw it into the flames.

"No, Pansy. You can't mean that. No, not after everything I did and gave up for you," I said. My heart was breaking. Holy shit was I actually in love with her. Well this is new. But my heart hurt.

"Draco I do mean it. J-just leave me alone," She said before flooing out. All I could was stare at the flames. And wish for her to come back.

**A/N: So this is my first Harry Potter related story. My first Dramione. Please don't be to harsh. I hope you enjoy. Read review follow and favorite if you enjoy it. Thank you have a nice day.**


End file.
